


Amaranth

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Smut & Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimi_Sardinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Sardinia/gifts).



> "For Mimi. It's silly."
> 
> December 1, 2012.

It was a dark and stormy night as autumn threatened more bleakness in the heart of Midgar when Cloud and Vincent learned what might be the most important lesson of their lives: When the Lifestream might be listening, never wish for a little something to make the evenings a bit more exciting...

Backing the airship up though, don't get the wrong idea! The pair had absolutely no problems in the bedroom! None! But one night conversation moved into the realm of 'what ifs' and that errant little wish snuck out of Cloud's mouth as nothing more than a stray thought.

"And here I'd thought you only wanted me dead..."

Cloud had just walked in the door after work when he found himself looking up into glowing eyes, confused a minute as he looked downward, confirming that his apartment contained not just Sephiroth's eyes but indeed the whole man.

"Well..." Like he was really going to complain -- what were a few near-fatal injuries when compared to the known ecstasy of having Sephiroth fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

The thought did pass through Cloud's mind that indeed there might be no tomorrow -- after all, Sephiroth had just shown up to fuck him. That was fairly apocalyptic.

Letting himself be pushed back against the door, Cloud found himself drowning in one of the most intense kisses of his life.

"But how...?" Cloud managed to ask once he remembered words and their uses, a little thankful he'd never been so great with punctuation and didn't have to bother recalling that.

"The Lifestream likes you," another voice answered.

"Vincent!"

Cloud turned several shades of red before settling on a shade not unlike amaranth. Here he'd just been tongue-fucking a man who'd tried to kill them all a few times without even checking to see if anyone else was home.

"I have not been home long enough to do more than suggest we wait for you," Vincent replied, glancing over from the kitchen to where Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj were clinging together on the sofa, looking almost a little nervous at the situation.

"Cloud..."

Cloud swallowed hard at the way Kadaj said his name mixed with the way the young remnant was watching him. He could only wonder if the tangle of silver-haired men sitting in his living room shared any of Sephiroth's actual memories of the hot nights he'd spent writing in pleasure beneath Sephiroth's body.

That look kinda said 'Yes', of course, but it wasn't until Kadaj unwound himself from Yazoo to begin to stalk across the room that Cloud was sure.

"Cloud, I want..." he began.

"I don't think so," Yazoo interrupted, reaching to grab Kadaj's arm.

"Who gave you first dibs?" Loz asked, looking a bit like he might cry.

"I believe Cloud..." Vincent attempted, only to be interrupted.

"Belongs to me," Sephiroth finished. "I want him first and last, so he doesn't forget..."

Cloud thought to mention that he'd been fucking Vincent for the past few years and planned to keep on fucking Vincent for quite awhile, but it seemed inappropriate, what with Sephrioth's hands groping down into his pants and all.

Defeated, Kadaj turned to look at Vincent, licking his lips before pouncing.

Yazoo let go of Kadaj, watching as the youngest of the three wrapped himself around Vincent's body in a rather appropriately inappropriate manner for the situation. And Loz shifted against him, reminding him that as fun as it was to watch Kadaj play with the buttons of Vincent's shirt as Vincent watched Cloud melting into Sephiroth's touch, he might as well grope what he could.

Cloud, however, had stopped paying attention to anything other than the cool leather slipping around his arousal. Well, he was trying to put a little effort into staying on his feet too, but that was completely secondary since he was fairly sure that Sephiroth wouldn't vanish if he needed to do something such as sink to the floor in order to be more properly groped.

Luckily he didn't bother on with that train of thought, letting it properly derail when he opened his eyes to see Vincent pushed back against the kitchen table, pants undone and around his knees as Kadaj licked at the tip of his erection.

He couldn't help a flutter of jealousy, actually, as he looked at the expression on Vincent's face. Not the part where Kadaj had his mouth against the base of Vincent's hardness, actually, but that he'd never managed to get that expression from Vincent. Of course, he couldn't relax his throat that much, either - apparently that was a gift that hadn't quite been injected into his body.

But as he sank to the floor, half-cradled by Sephiroth, there wasn't much Cloud cared about beyond the feel of smooth leather on his erection and Sephiroth moving over him to kiss him.

Through the glass top of the coffee table, Cloud could look up just enough to see Loz and Yazoo tangled together on the sofa. He had sort of assumed that Yazoo was the dominant of the pair, despite his fine, soft features and was amused to know it was the truth. Even with Sephiroth kissing his neck and drawing him to a point where he really wanted less teasing and more sex, the thought of Yazoo claiming him was quite an interestingly happy thought in his mind.

"There's... a bed," Cloud managed to say somewhere between the moment his pants had been stripped away entirely and when he'd visually confirmed that sex with Yazoo would be quite beautifully close to sex with Sephiroth.

"We know," Sephiroth replied, pushing Cloud onto his side to get a slightly better view of Vincent leaving long, trailing scratches on the kitchen table as Kadaj pulled nearly inhuman noises from him. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Cloud gasped as leather trailed between his legs and slid against his opening. As much as he wanted Sephiroth to take off his gloves, the sensation was completely unique and unexpected.

And anyway, he and Vincent had discovered some time before that the particular sort of carpet they'd gotten along with the apartment caused a very rare and painful form of carpet burn. That wasn't something Cloud really wanted to bring up, if only because he wasn't sure how polite it was to bring up something like that when the hand around his arousal was making him feel a bit like carpet burn would totally be worth it.

"Bed," Sephiroth instructed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Cloud's pants remained in the main room as Sephiroth pulled the blond to his feet, but he really thought he could remember where he'd left them. This time.

With a nod, Yazoo pushed Loz up and off of him, not bothering to hide his body or even blush. And Kadaj slipped back, leaving Vincent gasping for breath before his red eyes met Cloud's for just a split second.

Somehow they all managed to fit on the bed, thanks in part to it being a really big bed because while neither Vincent nor Cloud would admit it, they both were blanket-stealing fiends who needed lots of space while sleeping.

And once they were all without clothing, Cloud realized he almost missed the feel of leather on his skin. Sephiroth kissed him again, distracting him from the men on either side that were working one another into the same frenzy he wanted to drown in. Sephiroth's tongue met his and demanded surrender just as Cloud felt something bounce against his thigh.

Before he could reach to grab at the object, Sephiroth had it. A moment later as he moaned into Sephiroth's mouth, Cloud realized that they were going to spend the rest of the night trying to figure out just who was laying on the lubricant.

Trying to spread his legs apart farther to accommodate the fingers pressing into his body, Cloud crashed against Loz and tried to mumble an apology at about the same moment that Vincent cried out and metal fingers dug against his arm.

Sephiroth shifted back, leaning down to take Cloud's erection in his mouth. Cloud closed his eyes, sucking in his breath and trying not to come far too soon. Not that he didn't think there'd be a round two. He knew there would be. And then ensuing rounds until whenever the Lifestream rang its metaphorical dinner bell. At least he hoped it was metaphorical.

He heard Vincent gasp beside him, and Cloud managed to glance over to see Kadaj straddling Vincent's lap, pressing himself down onto Vincent's cock. It was officially too much. The look on Kadaj's face was one of pure bliss and Sephiroth was doing something with his tongue that had ought be illegal - but not really - and Cloud couldn't help himself.

"Ah..." Well, he'd meant to give Sephiroth a bit of warning. But Sephiroth seemed to know, and as Cloud came, he swallowed.

"How are you with your mouth?' Yazoo questioned as he leaned in to lick Cloud's lips. Cloud didn't quite have an answer - breathing properly was currently on his list of slightly-complicated things. But as Yazoo licked again, before kissing, Cloud realized he'd be okay. He reached to pull Yazoo closer even as Sephiroth pushed his legs apart and started stretching him.

There were far too many hands on him for a moment, along with Vicnent's soft grunts beside him and Kadaj's short breathy moans. The bed was already shaking, and for an awkward half-second, Cloud was quite thankful it wasn't a waterbed or he'd be sick.

Far too many hands. He reached, not breaking Yazoo's kiss, only to find a hot erection thrust into his grip.

"Go on," Sephiroth instructed, and Cloud started to stroke it. In return, hands were back on his own cock, which was getting erect again far faster than he'd expected. Apparently, the Lifestream had done something about refractory periods for the evening as well.

He cried out into Yazoo's mouth as Sephiroth penetrated him, thrusting all the way in and then pausing. Yazoo finally pulled away, a strange smile on his face.

"Suck on him," Yazoo ordered Loz, grabbing the back of Loz's head roughly by the hair and directing him. Loz didn't seem to mind, though, and he pulled away from Cloud's' grip and knelt to comply with Yazoo's command.

Yazoo laughed and sat back for a moment, watching, before sliding behind Loz and positioning himself. Cloud was torn on where to look. Vincent was holding out remarkably beside him, or was also enjoying a total lack of needing a few minutes. Kadaj was stroking himself, eyes wild. And Sephiroth... Cloud met his gaze and held it. Then Sephiroth changed his position just a bit and Cloud cried out, pleasure racing through his body again.

Between Sephiroth finding all the right angles and Loz doing something very interesting with his tongue, Cloud was fairly sure his second end was in sight.

Kadaj cried out beside him, and Vincent a moment after. Sephiroth held out the longest, but no sooner had he pulled back than Yazoo was sliding onto Cloud's stomach, smiling.

Cloud lost count somewhere after round five. He figured he'd be sore in the morning.

He also figured he'd be sharing the bed with only Vincent. And a lot of wet spots. A lot of them.

Exhaustion caught up with him somewhere around sunrise, when Sephiroth was thrusting into him almost languidly. They were all tired. They were out of lube.

After contributing to the wet spot problem one last time, sated, exhausted, sticky-- Cloud settled beside Vincent and closed his eyes.

When he woke, hours later, he was still pressed against Vincent. He rolled a bit, wondering if he could get the shower first. But... it was running. And... he nearly knocked his elbow into Kadaj.

Cloud blinked. Maybe the Lifestream really, really liked him.

This was better than fighting to the death, after all.


End file.
